


Mother Nature's a Bitch

by Alilwhiskey



Series: Roadrat Short One Shots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, a very understanding mako, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: "Disclaimer! This is the first time I've ever written fanfiction with a trans character. It is not meant to offend/hurt/anger anyone. Please do not post anything attacking me over this. If you do, I will delete your comment." - Whiskey





	Mother Nature's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> "Disclaimer! This is the first time I've ever written fanfiction with a trans character. It is not meant to offend/hurt/anger anyone. Please do not post anything attacking me over this. If you do, I will delete your comment." - Whiskey

Jamie was known for his mechanical skills and ability to build shit. It's why he was hired on as a mechanic for an auto shop called, The Roadrage. He was always on time, always nose deep in some grimey car parts or the hood of a vehicle. Always covered in black grease that often stained his clothes. It was why Jamie wore black tanks and black jeans. No stains really showed on them then.

He wasn't one to take a sick day either, so when he showed up one morning looking pale, tired and in pain. His boss, Mako, noticed his frail look. Even despite Jamie constantly waving him off with his, "I'm fine, mate." Jamie clearly wasn't fine and what was odd to Mako was that he always seemed to get sick like this once a month. Sometimes once every few months. Mako didn't need a worker to crash in his shop, he didn't want the risk of worker's compensation hanging over his head. 

The shop was already stretched for cash flow since tourist season thinned out. Mako was going to have to put his foot down harder with the blonde. Jamie was bent over, upper half buried in the engine block of a black GMC Sierra. A 2028 model. He was grumbling and talking to himself as he worked and didn't hear Mako call his name. So Mako banged a fist against the side of the truck, causing Jamie to jump up and clunk his head on the raised hood with a curse. 

"Bloody hell, mate! What was that for?! Could of gashed me head open." Jamie glared at his boss. Mako wasn't bothered by Jamie's attitude. He found it rather refreshing to have a spitfire of a worker in his shop compared to some of the more quieter, even tempered types. "You didn't hit hard enough." Mako replied with a smirk at the second glare shot at him. "Finish up here and get off my clock, Jamie." 

"Wha-? My shift ain't over for three more hours! The hell you cuttin me hours for?" Jamie protested bitterly. He started to notice that his boss was acting weird around him, kinda soft when he was feeling shitty. Made Jamie feel a bit off. There were a lot of things Jamie wanted to keep to himself, secrets. He was getting worried that his boss was getting close to figuring out one of them and that made him uncomfortable.

The reality was just that Mako didn't want to see Jamie wheeled off to the hospital and having to dish out workers compensation. "Ya heard me. Off my clock after this job." Mako fixed him with a solid, stern stare. "Or I'll put you off my clock myself." The way Jamie's adam's apple bobbed, Mako knew his message was heard loud and clear. The last time Jamie refused to go home early when told to do so, Mako clocked him out and litterally locked him outside of the garage. When Jamie refused to go home after that, Mako hefted him over his shoulder and drove him home. Making sure to embarass the hell out of him the whole time.

He was pretty sure it was the embarassment that made the lesson stick. "Fine!" Jamie huffed and went back to burying himself inside the truck's hood. When he finally finished the truck job, Jamie stood up and stretched. Feeling his spine pop from being bent in half for a few hours. He rubbed the grease from his hands onto a filthy, once red, rag. There was no sign of his boss anywhere, must be in his office. Good, Jamie thought, probably won't notice me working for at least another hour. Oh how wrong he was.

"Jamie!" Mako bellowed irritably, "I thought I told ya to get off my clock after that truck job?" Jamie flinched, his back to Mako. A nervous, 'oh shit', laugh burst from his lips. "Uh.. Must of slipped me mind. Heh heh!" He turned to face his boss, who was now standing directly in front of him, causing him to have to look up to make eye contact. Jamie admitted to himself, when he was hired, that his boss was fucking hot. His silver hair pulled back into a man bun. Those piercing blue eyes and large bottom canines. He had a pierced bottom lip on the left side with a gold gauged loop. His right brow was pierced with a smaller gauged gold piercing. Even both his ears sported a pair of gold piercings. 

Sometimes Jamie's mind would drift to wondering if his boss had piercings a little lower but he'd always shake his head and tell himself to stop getting horn-doggish on the job. A large, firm hand shook him back to reality. "Clock out, Jamie. Go get some rest." Mako was looking down at him with a softer expression. Jamie was confused for a moment until he realized he was a bit hunched over, holding his lower abdomen. Must of done that when he was busy admiring his boss's face. He cursed inwardly at himself. "Fine, fine. Just so ya get off me back."

\------------------------------------------  
At Jamie's apartment.  
\------------------------------------------

"Fucking hell! Where did I put the Midol this time?" Jamie was tossing shit from a nightstand drawer. His cramps were driving him mad with pain and he was sure he went through two boxes of sanitary tampons by now. "Fuck it!" He hissed and opted for taking a hot shower.

The hot water against his abdomen eased his pain for the moment. Jamie soaked in the shower, soaking in the heat and finally being able to have a moment of painless peace. Blissfully enjoying the shower, he didn't hear the knocking on his apartment door. When the doorbell rang, Jamie was just stepping out of the shower. "Better not be a fucking salesman or jehovah's witness!" He yelled down the hall so the person on the other side could hear him. "It's ya boss!" Mako answered from the other side.

Shit, Jamie thought. Quickly he threw on some boxer briefs and hid the third box of tampons in the bathroom cabinet before letting Mako in. "What do ya want? Come to bitch at me about the clock again?" Jamie grumbled as Mako stepped inside. "Nice to see ya too." Mako replied with a light chuckle. "Came by to bring ya this." He held out a bag of take out. "And see how you were feelin."

"Food and sympathy? Ya goin soft in ya old years." Jamie poked as he took the bag from Mako. Inspecting the goods as he set them out on the kitchen table. "Hardy har har." Mako replied, taking a seat before feeling something under his ass. Moving off the couch, Mako leaned down and plucked a bottle from the creavase of the couch cushions. "Midol? The hell you taking this for?" He asked, straightening his back.

Fuck! Jamie instantly wasted no time taking the bottle from his boss and replying, "It helps with leg cramps!" He was only slightly lying, it did say it helps with cramps on the bottle. Jamie held the bottle like he was guarding a treasure as he turned towards his bedroom to hide it away. Mako thought it was a bit odd but he wasn't one to judge people about their life choices so it was no big deal to him.

\----------------------------------------  
After dinner with his boss of course.  
\----------------------------------------

Wasn't the first time Mako's eaten meal with Jamie. He and the lanky blonde seemed to have some odd sort of friendship and liked the company of the other despite sometimes sounding bitchy to each other. It also wasn't the first time he's been to Jamie's appartment. The only thing he hasn't done was sleep over at Jamie's place. Niether has Jamie slept over at his place. Still, it didn't come off as weird or odd to him. He just wasn't one to complain or make a big deal of shit. 

"Gonna hit the lu." Mako stood from the table after having dinner with Jamie, who was washing the dishes. "Don't gotta tell me, just go. Ya know where its at, mate." Jamie replied, not even looking up. It was a few minutes later that Mako came back into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame with arms crossed. "There something ya wanna talk about?" Mako's question caused a cold chill to run down Jamie's spine. Fuck, he must of seen something in the trash in the bathroom. Gross but fuck. 

Jamie groaned wearily and finally turned to face his boss, already assuming his boss was going to be disgusted or not understanding. But instead, what he saw was a soft smile and no visible sign of digust on Mako's face. "I thought-" Jamie had to think how to word what he wanted to say. He was still feeling insecure about being transgender. It felt off still on somethings to himself. Most of all, he was insecure about how other's would see him. Even if part of his mind was saying not to give a fuck and just be himself.

"Ya thought I'd be transphobic towards ya?" Mako shook his head. "Hell no. Ain't nothin wrong with that. Your still the same loud, lanky, blonde man I enjoy havin around." Mako's kind words made Jamie's chest feel tight and the hot prickly feeling of tears behind his eyes rose. "Shit.." Was all he could utter and he had to tear his eyes away from Mako's face to try and keep his composure and not ball his eyes out.

His gaze at the floor didn't last long when he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso in a bear hug. That's when he couldn't stop the flood from his eyes. Shit, fuck. He tried but it was hard, especially dealing with the wrath of mother nature's monthly visit. Made his emotions all wonky. Jamie pressed his face against Mako's neck and shoulder. Gentle back rubs was the silent acknowledgement he recieved from Mako while he wept.

After a few minutes, Mako spoke up. "That's why ya not feelin well isn't it? Ya should of told me, I don't like seein ya in pain and sufferin." Jamie pulled his head up to look up at Mako's face. Mako pressed his forehead against Jamie's and loved seeing the light shade of red slowly flushing the other's face. "Jamie.. There's somethin I need ta tell ya myself." Mako held Jamie's gaze with his own. "...I love ya. Always have. Just haven't had the nerve ta say it until now."

Damn him, as if Jamie's chest didn't feel tight enough. Hearing Mako confess that just made his chest feel even tighter but instead of embarassment, he felt overwhelming happiness. Jamie admired Mako for years, ever since he was hired actually. Often dreamed about what it'd be like if his boss was into dudes. Now Mako confessed how he felt and Jamie felt like he was dreaming even now. Until the cramps proved he wasn't dreaming.

Mako saw him wince and looked at him with concern. "Ya been pushin yourself to much today. Let me take care of ya." Before Jamie could protest, Mako was carrying him bridal style to his bedroom. Laying him down on the oversized bed. "Tell me what ya need and where to find it and I'll get it for ya." Mako pressed his plush lips against Jamie's. A feeling Jamie dreamed off countless times, now made a reality that he relished for every second. He hummed in the kiss before Mako pulled away.

"Ya don't really have too, mate.." Jamie's voice was quieter then normal and Mako just shook his head. "Jamie, I want too. Because I care about you. I love ya, ya dork." He chuckled when Jamie stuck his tongue out at Mako for calling him a dork. 

\-----------------------------------------  
That night~<3  
\-----------------------------------------

Jamie's cramps subsided with the meds and Mako's talented hands helped ease the pain with abdominal and back massages. Now, he was laying snuggled up against Mako's side in his bed. His head laying on Mako's chest as the tv played some show. Jamie wasn't watching the tv, too busy listening to the rhythmic thrum of Mako's heart. A strong arm wrapped around his lean frame. "Feelin better?" Mako's voice rumbled against his ear. "Yeah. 'S long as ya stay here, mate." Jamie's eyes closed sleepily. "Love ya, Mako."


End file.
